<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Biiiiiiig Stretch by ALotOfHoopla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698231">Biiiiiiig Stretch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALotOfHoopla/pseuds/ALotOfHoopla'>ALotOfHoopla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lil spicy, Bro! to Bro ;), Caspian puts the pan in panic, Cumo - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Humo's low key showing off how flexible they are, M/M, Other, Seriously there's a lot of description of yoga, Smoking, Yoga, bros to hoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALotOfHoopla/pseuds/ALotOfHoopla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two brooos<br/>Stretching at sunrise<br/>Legs spread apart<br/>Cuz they’re totes gay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CUMO, Cas x Humo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sin Bin DnD</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Biiiiiiig Stretch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Humo doesn’t seem like the kind of person to have a morning routine beyond a wake and bake. But, like clockwork, they wake up barely before the sun every morning and tiptoe away from camp to, “just vibe and do some morning meditating, brooos.” The faint sound of their match striking to light the herbs in their pipe echoes into the dense thick of the forest and is the only real sound they make. Nobody’s really sure where they go, but it’s not that important; they always come back by breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole party knows this, but when Cas rolls over in his bedroll one morning and actually opens his eyes earlier than usual, he’s still surprised to see Humo’s sleeping mat missing and the morning dew glittering in an outline around where it was stretched over the ground the night before. The faint smell of mint and sage that Humo always leaves behind only slightly lingers in the air. The blue-skinned man reaches out to the dry spot on the grass, barely feeling the warmth the monk left behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's not really sure where they go when they leave in the morning. He’s also not sure why he’s particularly noticed Humo’s warmth nowadays. The first handshake outside the tavern left Cas’s palms ringing, and every time their high-fives end in a clasp of blue and light blue hands, it returns. And he swears he can hear it ring in his mind, too.</p>
<p>As Cas gets dressed and braids his hair, a brief memory of seeing Humo’s fingers intertwining with their own hair to take down their smaller braid last night comes to mind. He’s not really sure why his memory lingers on the way Humo’s fingers look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He’s not really sure about a lot of things, actually, but he’s always interested in learning.</p>
<p>And that’s why, Cas rationalizes, he looks in the grass for the footprints where not as much dew has formed, and he follows their trail away from their campsite. He traces the footsteps with his own larger feet as he walks out of the woods and into a clearing just beyond the forest’s reach. Cas looks up as the sun extends over the horizon, and he’s surprised to see the silhouette of a tree in the distance that’s much smaller and less leafy than the ones behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, the tree moves – sort of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The trunk stays intact while the top two fronds split into a V-shape. Steam, weirdly enough, seems to rise from the ground around it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he gets closer, the familiar smells of smoke and mint fill Cas’s senses and make him realize that the top leaves on this “tree” are actually a pair of pale blue feet connected to legs shrouded in the dark blue joggers of Humo’s familiar jumpsuit.</p>
<p>The top portion is pulled down and tied around the Air Genasi’s waist to expose their back and chest in profile, the pale blue skin on their stomach flexing as their core muscles work to keep them in this handstand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Humo, careful to avoid compromising their legs, buckles their elbows one at a time so their forearms rest on the sleeping mat beneath them. Cas catches the glimmer of sunlight on one of the rubies set into the pipe between their teeth for a brief moment before Humo lets a steady stream of smoke escape their lips and bounce off the ground around them. The sun persists in rising behind them as one of their legs bend at the knee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas doesn’t realize he’s gawking as he walks up until he steps on a twig and Humo’s sky blue eyes open dart up to meet his. For a moment, Humo’s body jolts in surprise, but they manage to keep their form. Cas jolts as well and puts his hands up. “Sorry, bro!” he manages to say around the lump forming in his throat. “Didn’t mean to throw you off!”</p>
<p>Humo grins with the pipe in their mouth before using their now free hand to take it out and look up at Cas, their right cheek pressed onto the mat. “Nah dude, I’m still on. You good, though?” A beat. Humo’s eyebrows raise. “Oh snap, did I wake you up when I left?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas shakes his head vehemently as he walks closer. “No no, you’re good dude! Just thought I’d get up a little earlier than usual. You know me.” It’s not totally a lie, but he still feels tempted to break eye contact with Humo’s insightful gaze up at him. A moment of silence lounges between the two Genasi before the older one nods, their purple braid sliding on the mat as they do so.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right on, bro. You found my secret spot to meditate,” Humo congratulates before setting the pipe down, letting out a “hup,” and slowly raising themselves back up on their palms to pivot their body so their back is facing the other blue individual now. Cas watches as Humo bends their elbows to rest on their forearms again and stretch their neck to look up at him, their feet stretching down to rest on their lower back in scorpion pose. In the brief moment he has before Humo’s eyes meet his again, he finds himself surprised to see just how toned the monk’s back muscles appear when they’re not covered in that jumpsuit they always wear. His gaze travels up to the seemingly effortless bend of Humo’s knee -though he knows that <em>has</em> to be difficult- and the brief image of their legs spread in the sunrise flashes in his mind again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello? Earth to Casbro?” Humo’s voice anchors Cas to reality and he shakes his head to look down at their soft smile and bright blue eyes. It feels weird to look at the other Genasi from this angle, so Cas squats down.</p>
<p>“Sorry Humobro, I’m uh…” -The lump in his throat gets even bigger- “I’m still waking up.” He should probably try to change the subject, but his curious nature betrays him: “How do you do that? I thought meditating was sitting under a waterfall or with some candles…Or something.”</p>
<p>Humo shakes their head. “Naaah – well, it can be. If that’s your vibe. But the monks and I always stretched with the sunrise, and it helps me clear the ol’ brain,” they respond with their signature rasp before taking another deep inhale, then an exhale.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas is tempted to fill the silence. “Dude, that’s awesome. You make it look super easy. Do you ever, like –“ He motions his palm downward – “Eat it? Or do you just never fall over?”</p>
<p>“I actually fell on my ass earlier because I forgot to put the mat down,” Humo admits sheepishly as they point up at their lower back before motioning to the grass around them. They raise their legs up and straight now. “Forgot how wet it gets in the AM.”</p>
<p>The Water Genasi doesn’t even realize he’s actually eye-level with the ass in question until he flicks his gaze up and, sure enough, Humo has some grass and dirt stuck to the lower back and bottom of their jumpsuit. At this angle, the pants seem to be baggy on Humo’s lower body. Cas doesn’t know why he wonders what Humo’s lower body would look like if their legs were on the ground behind them and their pants stretched more taught. But he doesn’t have much time to figure it out before Humo is the one breaking the silence this time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey Casbro, can you do me a favor?”</p>
<p>“Anything.” It cartwheels out of Cas’s mouth before he realizes how much he means it. “I mean…Anything you need, bro.”</p>
<p>“Can you hold that squat and spot me?” Humo requests, nodding to his stance on the ground.</p>
<p>He follows Humo’s gaze and spreads his feet a little further so he’s comfortable in the ground. He’s about to ask Humo what spotting them entails when they bring down their feet to rest their heels and ankles on his toned shoulders. Heat immediately pools in Cas’s chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks dude. Can you <em>slooowly</em> stand up? You won’t hurt me, I promise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He trusts Humo. But, just to be safe, Cas holds onto their ankles as he slowly rises into a full standing position despite the ringing in his palms at the contact. At the same time, Humo pushes themselves up onto their palms, letting out a happy groan as their back arches. “Ahhh, thanks man! I can never get that deep a stretch on my own!” They say earnestly before wiggling their feet to signal to Cas to let go. He does so reluctantly, his hands sliding down the length of the monk’s calves before falling off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Watch this -There’s like, one spot on my lower back that I gotta stretch before I can really get my feet this low.” Humo illustrates their point by resting their feet on their head while still maintaining the handstand. “Tah dah.” They look up at Cas again and smile so wide that they squint a little, and Cas returns it with a grin of his own. The brief exchange almost distracts him from the heat rising in his chest at the thought of Humo’s ankles on his shoulders, the way they groaned in relief, the way the sun shines so warmly on both of them as it beckons both the earth and something within Cas himself to wake up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The water Genasi finally clears his throat before sitting back down in front of Humo. “Uh, no prob, man. What’re bros for?”</p>
<p>“Indeeeeed, my guy. Indeed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Humo takes another deep breath as they bring their legs back behind them and their soles to the mat in a downward dog position. Their knees also come down to rest on the mat before they pull their upper body upright so they’re sitting on their knees with their weight on their heels, now face to face with the bard.</p>
<p>Cas notices that Humo’s face looks a little…darker than usual? A barely purple-ish hue peppers their cheeks and forehead. “You good?” he asks.</p>
<p>“Yeah! The blood just rushes to my head if I do that for a while,” Humo reassures as they roll their neck and shoulders. “But I- well, you know.” They gesture between the two of them. “Blue skin. Purple blush.”</p>
<p>He laughs. “Yeah, dude. Totally.” Cas thinks back to the moments he’s seen Humo turn that shade of light violet: that one time when the party fought those skeletons, and Humo’s chest heaved as they caught their breath. Or that one time he went swimming and came up out of the water to see Humo choking on their smoke and refusing to make eye contact with him...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That one was interesting, now that he thinks about it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Another moment stretches between the two, this one a comfortable and warm silence. Humo’s blood rushes back to their feet, returning their skin to that blueish hue. Again, Cas feels restless and tempted to keep things moving, even if pausing with Humo this morning has been…Really nice, actually.</p>
<p>“That stretching stuff was really cool,” he says. “I do some when I swim, but nothing like standing on my head or anything.”</p>
<p>Humo’s eyes twinkle. “Wait, bro, I can teach you!”</p>
<p>“How to stand on my head?”</p>
<p>“Nah bro, some stretches! For your swimming!” Humo seems to swallow a bit and avert his eyes before adding, “You know, cause you’re good at it. And you don’t want to, like, get all tense up and cramp up and…” The monk trails off as they readjust to sit fully onto the mat, but scoots over and pats the spot next to them. “C’mere.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cas obliges, and Humo positions themselves to face him as Cas mirrors their positioning. His knees barely touch Humo’s, and he feels his mouth get a little dry.</p>
<p>“Now, sit criss-cross, but put your feet together instead of crossing them.”</p>
<p>“Like a butterfly stretch?” Cas asks, lightly pressing his hands on his knees to illustrate.</p>
<p>“You got it. But we’ll do that a little deeper than you might have before, and then I’ll show you how to move into another one,” Humo instructs as they gently press their hands atop his to deepen his stretch. Their fingers fan out and slide against the cotton fabric, their right ring finger and pinky just barely ghosting the hem of his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then Humo is looking at his legs explaining something about quad muscles and the importance of keeping them flexible to prevent injury or whatever when Cas decides to look up at the monk again and lace his pinky just gently over theirs. The intentional contact makes his skin ring out, and he’s got to know if this feeling is just in his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Humo doesn’t seem to react at first, not even hitching their voice in their explanation. But when the apples of their cheeks turn that gentle shade of violet, Cas swears he can hear ringing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Oh…</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>